Color Of Hope
by SweetSweetness
Summary: Eveline and her twin sister Laurie fall into a bizarre new world when they get involved with the man out of time, Steve Rogers. Their adventure is filled with action, choices, and love. Will the girls be able to help Steve? And will he be able to help them? (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Color Of Hope (Captain America Fanfic) Chapter 1:

_A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. There is a lot of inspiration behind why I chose to write this story. One is the release of the new Captain America movie (absolutely amazing, everyone should see it). The other reason is more personal. My best friend told me that I was a horrible writer, and it well…broke me. I have not written anything in over three months, but I want to prove to myself more than her that I can write, even if it's not the best writing in the world. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment, telling me how I was doing, what I should fix, and encouragement. Thanks and I really hope you enjoy (I poured my soul into this story). (PS: I know the story is a bit boring now, I PROMISE it will get better, money back guaranteed :) .) _

Sometimes, Eveline just needed to get away from it all. When life became too much for her, or she felt pushed down by others, she would escape to a small field in an unexpectedly empty area of Washington DC. It was next to the river, and was hidden by a clump of trees. There, Eveline would rest.

She would lay there for hours, letting her thoughts drift through the soft blue sky and hitch a ride on the cotton candy clouds.

She once again found herself in her secluded spot, because she had gotten into a fight with her sister.

Despite being twins, sometimes Eveline felt as though she and her sister were worlds apart. They had fought about something so ridiculous that as Eveline sat there staring into the water, she couldn't even remember it. That's how it has always been between sisters, and the Ortega sisters were no exception. They always seemed to find something to fight about, which was only natural to their clashing personalities. However, just because Eveline's sister Laurie loved to pick fights did not mean that she was a bad person. Eveline often looked up to Laurie, and Laurie always acted as the older sibling.

The sun had begun to fall slowly into the river, taking the warmth with it. Eveline just sat and watched, ignoring the small shiver that crept up her spine. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the crickets before she felt a buzz in her thigh. Eveline took out her cellphone. It was a message from her sister.

_Come home, I made dinner._

That was the way Laurie apologized. Eveline always allowed her sister to get away with it because she knew it was unnaturally difficult for her twin to apologize. It was the same with Eveline. She got up and brushed the soft grass off of her thighs before heading home to the girls' apartment near the edge of Washington DC.

"So how was your day?" Laurie uncomfortably asked as she ate her spaghetti.

"Just spent another day painting. I think I still have some paint in my hair," Eveneline reported, picking out a piece of her long curls and looking for traces of blue in them.

"I got to stare at pigeons all day. Okay, that's a lie. I stared at one pigeon all day," Laurie stated matter-of-factly.

"Well it better have been a very attractive pigeon," Eveline joked. This earned her a smirk from her sister.

"Oh it was! It had such luscious and soft feathers and such a lovely beak. Mmm I could have cooked it for dinner if I wasn't a lazy bum."

They laughed before eating more of their spaghetti.

"Oh, grandma called," Laurie spoke with her mouth full.

"Oh? How are they? What's the weather like in Minnesota right now?"

Laurie shrugged, "Same old same old. They are thinking of coming to visit us. They think we can't handle being alone despite the fact that one, we are not alone and two, we are twenty years old."

Eveline looked down at her hands. It's been a while since the subject of them being "alone" has been brought up. That's one bandage that she didn't feel like pulling off right now.

Once they finished eating, the girls watched _Sex in the City_ reruns until they fell asleep on the couch.

They didn't speak of being alone again.

In the morning, Eveline decided to take a jog. Eveline always loved to jog when the cherry blossoms sprouted, and the next two weeks was the perfect time to go see them. She jogged early in the morning, preferring not to be interrupted as she jogged. It was always something she was self-conscious of; people seeing her exercise. She jogged for half an hour in peace before being interrupted by a voice behind her.

"To your left."

This came as such a surprise to Eveline that she stopped jogging and watched as the fast man rushed past her, not looking back. He ran at unbelievable speed, something Eveline had only seen in the Olympics. His hair didn't even bounce as he ran; it simply stayed behind him, as though it was done trying to catch up. Eveline frowned.

She had never seen that man before, probably due to the fact that she had never run through this route before. Eveline watched the stranger pass a corner, and he was gone.

She continued to jog once more, not seeing the man again.

It was a Friday, and the coffee shop where Eveline worked was unbelievably full. The rumble of people was everywhere, and the news blasted from the corner of the room on the small plasma TV. Eveline rushed through a crowd of people and handed a cup of coffee to the black man who sat closest to the television. He was old and walked with a cane. He also happened to be the most interesting person in the whole coffee shop and always told Eveline stories from his life: his joys, his sorrows, his fears, and his mistakes. He spoke a lot of his wife Brianna. He told Eveline of how he met his wife after the war, and was too shy to ask her out on a date. One day, when he was sitting on the park bench, she came over and sat down next to him. In this part of the story, the old man always got very excited, and a spark of light returned to his eyes as he spoke about how his wife asked _him_ out on a date instead! He then chuckles, saying how she was the most exciting woman in the world, but the spark leaves his eyes once more as he tells Eveline that he misses her. She had heard the story over a dozen times, but she always loved hearing it again because each time, he added a new detail. The color of her dress, the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him after the first time they kissed, or the way her soft fingers wrapped around his.

If Eveline was ever to love, she would want it to be like that.

_Please Like, Favorite, and Comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has commented and added my story to their favorites. It means so much to me and has helped me get through the day :) . I finally know which direction I want to go with the story so no more lollygagging! It gets serious now! Enjoy and tell me what you think! (PS: Sorry to those of you who are passionate Captain America fans and have read the comics. Not everything in this story is going to be 100% accurate.)_

Eveline and Laurie let out a sigh of relief as they unpacked the last box of things. For the entire week the two girls had decided to avoid their responsibilities and left boxes of their packed clothes and furniture in the corner of their small apartment. However, this weekend they finally decided, after almost a month of living in DC, it was time to get all of their things straightened out. They sat together on empty boxes while drinking _McDonalds_ milkshakes.

"I really hope I never have to unpack another box again," Laurie said, letting out a sharp breath as she straightened her back.

"Ugh I know what you mean, but I was getting sick of falling over them on my way to bed. Plus it was getting a little awkward with just five pairs of underwear in my wardrobe," Eveline replied.

"I did not need to know that," Laurie called over her shoulder as she walked back into the living room, dumping her empty cup in the trash.

"Do you think maybe we should introduce ourselves to the neighbors?" she asked when she walked back into the room. Her sister frowned. Although Eveline liked talking to people, she was very self-conscious and disliked meeting new people. She always had the feeling that they were judging her, looking over her frail figure and thinking something along the lines of "_She's a woman, she can't do anything." _or _"Her hair is so ugly, she looks like Samara Morgan." _Eveline had to push those silent voices out of her mind every day, and some days were harder than others.

"I've already met Sharon from upstairs," Eveline mumbled, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Who?"

"Sharon Carter? The nice blond girl upstairs? I saw her on her way to the laundry room and so I said hello," Eveline explained.

"Did she say anything about the kind of freaks who live in this apartment complex?" Laurie inquired. She picked up a pink bra then quickly stuffed it away in her wardrobe.

"Um no, I didn't really ask. She mentioned something about a Steve not being very sociable. Probably an old man upstairs, we should try not to make too much noise."

Laurie groaned and grabbed her converse off of the ground, "Great, an old geezer and a dumb blond. I love Washington DC."

"Where are you going?" Eveline asked, following her sister to the front door and watching her grab the keys and camera on her way there.

"Gonna go take a walk, maybe get some coffee. Maybe take some pictures. Do you have work today?"

"No. Only on weekdays."

"Alright, well I'll be back in a few hours. Don't get yourself killed, don't set anything on fire, and try not to bother the geezer upstairs. I don't want another police officer asking us to keep it down cause some old grandpa shit his pants."

Eveline recalled the time when the next door neighbor in their previous apartment, Mr. Wiliker, called the police because her sister and she had a meltdown when Sam, one of their favorite characters from _Supernatural_, almost died. It made her smile, which made her sister smile too.

"Stay safe squirt."

"Stay safe."

They always said that to each other, because the night their parents passed away was the night that they didn't tell them to be safe.

Eveline sat down on the plush couch in their living room and let her head fall back on the rim on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds coming from upstairs. It was the sound of music, a jazzy song that was in the middle of a saxophone solo.

_How old is this guy?_ She wondered to herself as she listened. The music quality was different enough that she knew it was coming from a gramophone. It made Eveline smile as an image of an old man snuggled up in his coach came to mind. She was sure that an old man like that would never judge her; he was listening to jazz music for Pete's sake! He was probably the nicest man in the world and Eveline knew she would feel horrible if she did not go up and introduce herself to him.

Pushing herself off of the couch, Eveline pulled on her converse and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She made her way up the creaky stairs to the next floor. The apartment complex wasn't the best; that Eveline could admit. It had water stained walls that were already covered by hideous wallpaper. The rugs beneath her feet were ripped and looked as though they had been there for centuries. Once Eveline was able to reach the next floor, she realized she didn't exactly know which apartment was the old mans. She silently paced down the hall, listening for the soothing saxophone to guide her to her destination. She was finally able to find it, the door in the middle of the hall, with a worn out door blocking some of the music out of the hall. Eveline mustered up her courage before knocking on the door. She heard sturdy footsteps from within the apartment before someone unlocked the door and opened it. The poor girl felt her whole body tense up and the blood went right out of her hands, leaving them cold.

The man who stood in front of her was no old "geezer" as Laurie had called him. He was a young man, the same young man who she had seen running past her yesterday.

"How may I help you?" He requested, his eyes showing signs of sleep deprivation. He had the same sandy hair, this time parted to one side of his face, a firm jaw and a muscular build; everything about him screamed power except for his eyes. His eyes were a pale blue color, almost washed out. They showed weakness, and a sadness that made him look like a lost puppy. However his eyes were hidden by his physique, because all his muscle made it impossible to see the lost puppy look in his eyes unless you took everything else away. He fidgeted, making Eveline realize that she had been staring at the man for almost a minute.

"I'm sorry! I-I was looking for an old man," she stuttered, wondering if this man took care of the old man.

Perhaps he was his son?

The man furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Old man?" He asked, although it came out more of a statement then a question.

"Uh…yes. I heard the old music and Sharon told me that the man who lived here wasn't very sociable…" Eveline had begun to put it together as she spoke out loud,"…Please don't tell me you're the "old man" my sister and I thought you were." The man let out a chuckle despite his obvious fatigue, and left a soft smile on his face.

"Yes I think that old man is me."

"W-Well then I just want to say you have _incredible_ taste in music!" Eveline quickly added.

The man rested his shoulder against the rim of the door and rubbed his temple, a smile still on his face.

"You don't have to rub it in."

"No I mean it! Really! Music from that time period was very beautiful and I had no idea a guy who lives in DC would be into that kind of music."

Eveline had forgotten her manners because of the unexpected character in front of her, "Oh, I'm Eveline Ortega by the way. I have a twin sister named Laurie." She held out her hand to him and he shook it.

"I'm Steve. Ortega…Is that Spanish?" He inquired.

"Ah yes. My father was from Spain and my mother was American. That's why my sister and I look white despite our Spanish origin." Eveline felt that she had spoken too much, and the words began to rush back.

_Can she just leave? She's so annoying._

_I don't care about her family, I was just being polite._

_Will she just go away?_

Flustered, the girl quickly took a step back, taking the man in front of her by surprise.

"S-Sorry. I'll let you be alone now. It's nice to meet you," Eveline said, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the ground.

"You too. I can lower the music if it bothers your sister and you-"

"Not at all! Please, continue doing what you'd like."  
Eveline nodded, still keeping her eyes on the ground, before rushing off back into her apartment.

_Once again, thanks for all your support. It really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! Is it written well? Did Steve come out too out of character? What about the girls? Do you like them so far? ;3_

_Please Like, Favorite, and Comment! (Even though you can't like it! I guess just…Like it in your heart?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Just a quick and __**important note**__! There was a bit of confusion on the voices that Eveline heard in her head. They are not actually the voices of people; she is not a mind reader. It is simply because she is so insecure that she thinks that what people are thinking about her when they most likely are not. Sorry for the confusion and sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter is going to be exciting though!_

It was Sunday, a day that the two Ortega sisters loved to go shopping on. They always walked around the streets of Washington DC and looked for shops to spend all their money in. Most of the shops were shops for tourists, but that didn't stop the sisters from buying 'I love DC' t-shirts. The weather happened to be exceptionally beautiful as well. The day was sunny, and a warm breeze would occasionally twirl by. When the two girls entered a makeup shop that sold organic produce that was not tested on animals (Laurie didn't wear any other kind) they were greeted by a kind black girl at the counter.

"Welcome! My name is Valessca. How may I help you?"

The girl had beautiful curls that she had tied back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a soft chocolate color and her skin had a certain glow to it.

"Yes I'm looking for some foundation and lipstick," Laurie said, beginning a conversation with the girl. Eveline decided not to get involved in their makeup talk and went to browse the store by herself, occasionally looking through the guide books they had on how to properly do your makeup. Eveline had never worn makeup before, despite the countless nagging of her sister. Her sister had told her that if she felt insecure, makeup could help. Although Eveline believed that this was true, she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea that she was trying too hard. There was always an excuse to why she didn't wear makeup.

Once Laurie was done buying her makeup produce, the girls decided it was time to head home. They walked through the busy streets, avoiding the dozens of tourists that got in their way until they came to their brick apartment complex. They had been talking about horrible testing that has been done on animals for the sake of makeup (Laurie was a very passionate activist) until they reached the door to their apartment. However, the door to their apartment was open.

"Ev, did you leave the door open?" Laurie quietly inquired.

"I-I don't think so. I was pretty sure I locked it," Eveline responded, feeling her hands begin to shake. Laurie slowly extended her free hand and lightly nudged the door open, causing it to creak open and reveal the room inside.

The place was completely wrecked. All of the hard work the girls had done was all to waste, for everything inside lay in ruins. The couch had been destroyed, torn to shreds in fact. The dining table was smashed into toothpicks, and the painting they had hung on the wall were all gone. When the girls looked ahead of them, they saw something that made Eveline scream, dropping her shopping bag on the ground. There, at the end of the room, by the two windows they had facing a brick wall stood something that the girls could not even explain. The only word that could be used to describe what they saw was a beast. The merest glimpse of it was enough to make your blood boil. It was hairless, with long muscular arms and lizard like legs with bulky claws. It was a mix of green and yellow, the color of vomit. It's had a large underbite that revealed its sharp yellow teeth and it did not seem to have eyes; however it turned its small head the moment it heard the door open. It then opened its mouth, and let out a roar that sounded like a mix between an elephant and a lion. Splats of saliva came from its mouth as it took one step forward, breaking a family picture from underneath its feet. The sisters didn't waste a second as they began to run, hearing the monster's roars behind them. It smashed down the doors and destroyed the ceiling because of its enormous size. It was close behind them, so close they almost felt its moist breath. Once they reached outside, they rushed onto the middle of the street, trying to put some distance between the monster and themselves.

There was silence. People outside stared at the girls, and the cars that the girls were blocking began to honk at them. The honking of the cars was quickly ceased as an explosion of bricks hit the street. There were screams, and the sound of the bricks smashing through car windows. They girls ducked, getting hit only by a few loose pieces of brick. When they had the courage to look up again, they saw the creature standing in front on the apartment, its reptilian legs stretching as it reached its maximum height. It opened its mouth, letting its large tongue wander outside its territory. It inhaled through the slits on its face before jerking its head in the direction on the two girls. This time, the girls were rooted to their spots, not being able to move a muscle as they watched the beast in front of them let out another roar. They realized this was not a dream, because the only sounds that they were hearing was those of people screaming and distant cop cars. Suddenly, the two girls heard someone yell a few feet away from them.

"Hey! Over here!" It was a man dressed in a suit with the stars and stripes decorated on them. It his hand he had a circular shield with a similar design to his suit. His head was covered by a helmet that bore a big white "A" on it.

"It's Captain America," Laurie was finally able to mutter. Eveline looked at her speechless sister before being distracted once more by the monstrosity that stood before them. It lunged at the man with such speed that made Eveline close her eyes in fear of seeing what came next. However, there was no crunching sound. There was so horrifying scream of death. Instead, was the sound of metal hitting a not-so-hollow surface and a painful shout from the creature. Eveline opened her eyes and saw Captain America actually attempting to fight the creature. He threw his shield at its head, causing it to painfully turn 180 degrees, yet somehow the monster managed to simply turn its head back, swiping at the man. The hero began to run, the creature following it. People gasped and police cars came speeding down the street, the police officers pointing their guns at the creature. They began to shoot, the bullets chopping off parts of the monster's rough skin. Captain America turned around once more, this time jumping onto the creature's head, punching it with all his might. It was actually working, and the monster had fallen to its knees before it grabbed the poor hero who sat on top of him and threw him at the nearest building. The man hit it so hard it left a dent, causing a small explosion of bricks and dust to scatter on the already obliterated street. The monster stood up, shielding its eyes from the bullets that came flying at it and began to run down the street, so quickly in fact that the police cars struggled to catch up. When the two sisters looked at the spot where Captain America had fallen,

He was no longer there.

The two sisters were treated to security blankets and sat together on the edge of an ambulance as they watched police officers and firemen observe the damage. They heard a rather angry police chief on the phone.

"What do you mean you lost him?! How does a person lose a 20 foot tall creature?! How many fuck ups are you going to keep making?!"

Eveline stared ahead of her, an awkward silence spreading amongst the girls. She wondered who Captain America was. She had heard stories about him, how he and the Avengers saved New York City and how he saved DC just months prior to their arrival but had no idea who the man beneath the mask was. Captain America was so quick to respond to the attack, there was no way he was far away from the scene. He must have been close; perhaps he was in the crowds of people when Eveline and her sister had run out into the streets. Eveline pressed her eyes closed, trying to calm her brain down and stop it from continuously rewinding the scene they had just witnessed. That is when Eveline realized a vital detail of what had just happened to them.

"Laurie," she said, looking at her shaking sister. Her sister looked over at her, her eyes completely horrified. Eveline felt the same way as her sister, but being the thinker that she was left her with a certain sense of wonder that made her push aside her fears for just a moment.

"Why was that creature in our room?"

Laurie realized this as well and sat up straighter. "W-We need to go l-look. Maybe it t-took something," Laurie's shaking voice quaked as she hopped off of the back of the ambulance. Eveline followed her and they walked towards the destroyed complex before being stopped by police.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are not allowed beyond this point."

"We live here. We need to at least grab some stuff we could live on for the next few days or so!" Eveline lied.

The police officer let out a sigh before calling over another fellow officer.

"Phil, take these girls into their apartment and make sure they are safe in there," He ordered.

Phil nodded and lightly nudged the girls into the broken complex.

Their apartment looked even worse, if that's possible. Now, there was dust everywhere, and their door was gone, replaced by a large hole in the wall. The two girls didn't waste a second looking for clues in their apartment, looking for anything that was missing. Although they didn't have the best memory for what they owned, they were pretty sure nothing was taken. Not their savings money they kept in a box under Eveline's bed, not any of their jewelry or food or stuff. The beast had simply smashed everything, not sparring any of the girls' property.

Once outside again, Eveline looked to see if her neighbors were alright. Sharon was outside with her arms crossed and a displeased look on her face, but she could not find Steve. Was he alright? Perhaps he was still in the apartment. Eveline became uneasy. Despite not knowing the man well, his taste in music made her smile and he was more unique then anyone she had met in DC so far. She had to go back in and look for him, or at least to make sure that he was not still insidde. The police officer that was guarding the entrance was talking to a fireman and gave Eveline easy access to the inside. She was just about to go when she was stopped by Laurie.

"Ev, where are you going? We already determined nothing from our apartment was taken," she hissed.

"I can't find Steve," Eveline said, looking at the sister.

"Steve? You mean the old man who isn't actually an old man? Ev, he's a grown man I'm sure he got out just fine."

"No Laurie I need to make sure. What if he is under large rubble and can't get out?"

"The fireman will get him out Ev, relax!" Laurie stated, a chuckle in her voice, expressing how ridiculous she though Eveline's idea was.

"No, they are still searching the first floor. I'm going in."

Eveline wiggled Laurie's arm off and quickly ran into to the building. She made her way upstairs and jumped over the holes in the ground before reaching Steve's door. She tried the knob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. When she entered, she was greeted by the same dust that was in her own apartment. She looked around the shaken up apartment that despite its mess still looked like a very elegant home. The walls were mustard yellow and the décor was simple, yet fit the personality of the music Steve had been listening to the other day.

She called out his name, the first time with a little bit of doubt, but then with a bit of a stronger voice. She wasn't sure if Steve wanted her to bother him, perhaps what she was doing was only being bothersome and she worried too much for the sake of others. She twiddled with her hands as she walked around the apartment.

Apon entering the living room she noticed a large brick that lay on the gramophone that sat in the corner of the room. Eveline let out a gasp as she ran over to take the brick off and observing the damage. The disk that was placed on the gramophone was destroyed, but the machine only seemed to be bent.

"Eveline?" Called out a voice, making the girl freeze in her spot.

_Muahaha cliffhanger even-though-you-probably-know-who-it-is. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, once again please tell me how you think this chapter went and if you liked it. I hope you like the new villain who has been introduced, it's only going to get better from here :) ._


End file.
